


"i love you."

by killmongersgurl



Series: redeemed!softboi [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongersgurl/pseuds/killmongersgurl





	"i love you."

Missionary sex wasn’t nearly as basic and boring as people made it out to be. At least, it certainly wasn’t with Erik—it was always the exact opposite. Being crushed by the heavy weight of his muscled body as he moved against and within you never failed to get you dripping for him, and only him. This position made it easy to kiss him and hold him, and easier for him to just whisper the nastiest shit in your ears as your nails dug into the ribbed flesh of his back; he always took it in stride. It was his favorite position, one that allowed him to control the pace as he saw fit, a level of control you loved to give into.

You took his face into your hands, his lips moving against yours just as hard and slow and deep as he was fucking you— _raw_. He never liked to rush sex with you, always preferring to take his sweet time to ensure that you were both well taken care of. But tonight? He was doing more than just taking his time, he was moving as if he wanted to drag this on for as long as possible.

A moan slipped past your lips and into his mouth as he took your bottom lip between his teeth, gently nibbling and sucking before pulling you back for another kiss. You could barely even feel your swollen lips anymore, but you could certainly feel that orgasm steadily approaching. You pulled away from his lips to throw your head back, and he just pulled you right back with a low groan. Your eyes rolled back behind closed lids.

“ _Fuck_ , I love you.”

Your breath hitched at your throat as he moved to kiss your neck. Your hand instinctively moved to cradle the back of his head, your fingers tangling themselves in his dreads. You tugged a little; you knew he liked that. “Baby, wha—  _fuck me_!”

See, this is what you got for messing with a certified genius. There he went, just slipping out a confession of his love straight into your mouth and covering it up with some bomb ass sex. He knew how good he was in bed and he knew your body and how to work it even more. He knew what the fuck he was doing.

Erik took your hands, linking his fingers with yours above your head as he met your eyes. A soft whimper escaped you at the sight of him. He was so fucking gorgeous looking at you like that. He took your bottom lip into his mouth, giving it a soft suckle that made you shudder against him with a hard groan, before fully kissing you. “You gon’ come for me, princess?”

 _Shit_.

Your fingers curved and uncurled, as did your toes as he kissed you. “Baby, what did you just say?”

He kissed your cheek. It was wet and lingering, in a way that made you jolt harder than the kisses he’d left on your lips. “I said that I love you.”

“Wha—“ A sudden moan interrupted you. “What?”

“I mean that shit.”

“Baby, you can’t just—  _Fuck_.”

He placed another kiss into your neck, taking a moment to lick your flesh before meeting your eyes. It was so hard to focus when he was fucking drilling into you like that and looking at you like that, at the same damn time. So you closed your eyes.

“You can’t just say shit like that.”

“Why not?”

“‘Cuz we gotta talk about it—“

He moved faster against you with a sharp grunt, forcing a choked sob out of your mouth. He kissed you again, harder this time. More urgent. “Why we gotta talk about it? I love you, and you give me butterflies and shit.”

A breathless laugh escaped you as he smiled against your lips.

“You make me wanna be better and do better,” he continued, muttering his soft words into your mouth. “I like the person I am with you. What else we gotta talk about? I want you forever and I wanna love you forever. I wanna make you the happiest person on earth, so just let me do that shit.”

Your stomach turned, a low moan escaping you. His words were getting to you. “You’re gonna make me come.”

He snorted. “You like when I talk like this?”

“I think I love it.”

“You so fuckin’ weird,” he grunted into your mouth. “I love the shit out of you.”

“I love you, too, baby.”

Erik released his hold on your hands, allowing you to hold him close as he moved faster against you. “Now, I want you to scream it.”


End file.
